villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Twins (Outlast)
The Twins are antagonists from the 2013 horror video game ''Outlast. ''They are best known for their lack of clothing. Background Not much is known about The Twins' past. All that is clear is that they were apparently inmates at Mount Massive Asylum and may or may not have been subjected to the Morphogenic Engine Therapy. They have homicidal desires, wishing to kill anyone they come across. They at some point became followers of Father Martin, evidently very faithfully, enough to suppress their homicidal tendencies. Appearance The Twins are rather average looking men. One is nearly bald and the other has some hair in the middle of his head. They are slightly bloodstained and often carry one large machete each. The bald brother at one point wields a cleaver, however. They do not have severe deformities like the other inmates, in fact none at all. Their defining trait is their nudity, having shed absolutely all clothes. Personalities The Twins are homicidal, expressing their desire to kill both Miles Upshur and Waylon Park. However, they are slightly inconsistent with this, ignoring Waylon right after expressing this desire and giving Miles a chance to escape in the Showers. They might want to eat Miles after they kill him, as they calmly discuss wishing to take his tongue and his liver along with discussing their desire to kill him very nonchalantly to each other. Despite this, The Twins are loyal followers on Father Martin, putting off their murder of Miles out of respect for the priest before they decide to kill him. They later act as doormen for Miles in attendance of Father Martin's ritualistic crucifixation and do not even speak of killing him. Abilities The Twins do not show any extraordinary abilities, although they are strong enough to easily stab Miles through and then behead him with their machetes. It is unsure whether or not they were exposed to the Morphogenic Engine as no documents recounting their therapy are found and they are not deformed. It is very possible that they are just normal men who are simply lethal since they are armed and Miles is not. Outlast They are first encountered in the Prison Block, standing behind a metal gate. They discuss wanting to kill Miles and taking his tonuge and liver but decide not to at the moment out of respect for Father Martin's request to not do so. Shortly after, they are found behind another locked gate and decide that they have given him enough of a chance, will give him a running start and then shall kill him. In the Showers, they ambush Miles in the dark, walking at him from front and behind, forcing Miles to jump out a window and hang from the edge to avoid them. They have a somewhat amusing discussion and consider pulling him in and slitting his belly open, but for some reason decide not to. Much later on, they are encountered in the darkness of the Female Ward, waiting for Miles behind double doors. Miles is able to avoid them and run through the room they were in, escaping across a series of broken wood planks which leads to him losing his camera. After regaining his camera and obtaining the key for the chapel, the bald twin breaks in with a cleaver but Miles sneaks past him and gets to the locked gate, where the other twin can be seen watching him. At Father Martin's ceremony, they open and close the doors for Miles, ceasing all hostility. They are not seen again. Outlast: Whistleblower In the Prison, Waylon encounters The Twins reciting the first few lines of their discussion they had in front of Miles, behind a gate secured with a chain. Waylon navigates around to that area and The Twins walk out in front of him, but for some reason ignore him and allow him to pass. They are not seen again. Gallery 640px-The_Brothers3.png 640px-The_Brothers.png 640px-The_Brothers5.png 640px-The_Brothers2.png 640px-The_Brothers4.png 480px-The_brothers_in_real_life.jpg|Photo real of the brothers Trivia *In the second demo version, their appearance is slightly different. They resemble other mental patients more than having their unique look, as well as appearing fully clothed. In both versions they have machetes and can kill Miles. *They might be cannibals as they frequently mention throughout the game their desire to kill Miles and devour his tongue and liver. *When the shorter twin breaks into the theater, he is seen holding a cleaver instead of his usual weapon, the machete. *The pre-updated version of the game had the taller twin guarding a door next to the elevator in Return to the Administration Block level. *In the game's files, they are both referred to as "Duponts". This is likely a reference to The Adventures of Tintin, as two characters in the stories are named "Dupont" and "Dupond", who behave similarly, and look identical. *They are never mentioned throughout the game despite the numerous encounters and are two of the four characters who were never addressed with a proper name. The other two being Stephenson and Pyro. They are referred to as "The Twins" in one of the Red Barrels' official game art. **They could have possibly been conjoined twins, considering that they each have an identical scar on their stomach. The shorter twin has it on the left side of his stomach, while the taller twin has it on the right side of his stomach. Though this theory could be dismissed considering their possible age difference and could simply be a residual scarring from the experimentation conducted on them. **The twins' character models are possibly based on Roger Ballen's portrait photo of (possibly inbred) twins Dresie and Casie, photographed in West Transvaal, South Africa in 1993. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Inmates Category:Mental Illness Category:Cannibals Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hungry Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dimwits Category:Nameless Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outlast Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Minion Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini